Vasya Ispere
Known Information https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=1 Nissa Ispere da Paloma did not intend to keep Vasya when she was born, the product of a secret union between her and a Celestial lord. Their daughter's nonhuman appearance would put her in danger, she reasoned, and she did not want that particularly painful reminder. And so she gave the baby to lord Argos, begging him to treasure her and love her, for she could not, and vanished, never to be heard from again. All Vasya has of her mother is a letter and a mask. Vasya was brought up in Bastion, among other Celestials, raised to be a fine lady and a brilliant mind. Her gentle spirit was ill-suited for combat (her father outright forbid it), and he instead had her focus on research and aiding him in his archival work. She delighted in reading, learning, finding things, and restoring what her father and her people thought was lost, while avoiding any marriage proposals (seeing them as flimsy attempts at political alliances). But she couldn't finish his work in Bastion, and upon learning that the books she was looking for were somewhere out in the world, she begged permission to leave the city so she could complete the archives, and, with the caveat that she bring two bodyguards and she could never return to him, her father finally consented to her going. Their travels took them all over the continent, over the course of five years, and Vasya was able to collect most of what she was looking for. It seemed she would be able to complete her father's work after all. Her final quest was into a ruin, to see if anything in the library was salvageable. Unfortunately, Golden Chalice knights found them at the same time. Her guards were taken by surprise and brutally dispatched, and Vasya was flung to her death, among the books she was hoping to preserve. Her skull was dashed against the floor, killing her instantly, her collection incomplete. As a Returned, Vasya spends her time connecting with the only family she has- the Palomas- and exploring the area around Port Frey with her many loves. As of two gathers back, she is primarily affiliated with House Cathal and is a devotee of the Seven. Status https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=2 As a noble on both sides of her bloodline, and head archivist of Bastion for several hundred years, Vasya has three pins of status. Allies https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=3 *Shastiel *Prexiel Morningtide *Daxos *Allard *Celeste *Hesidiel *Vaeda *Castete *Fidget *Lavender *Neek *Ariss *Safra *Myriil Vos Haeval, Wisdom of the Oak *Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar, the Sanguine Crow *Vhynn Tel'kiira (metamour) *Elara *Kenrin Arakai *Hierophant Niccolo Dandalo (lover) *Crescent (lover) *Granuelle (lover) *Evie Moore *Zaheras (lover) *Asmodea Morrard (lover) *Sir Gregor *Reonna Moss *Wayland Ferrara *Elder Camelia *Erebon Malachite *Ashiok Cathal (lover) *Captain Corvus Uldraven *Sir Teagan Uldraven *Donya Uldraven *Talbot Uldraven *Baron Tetherius Uldraven *Rosaline Uldraven *Umon-Ra *Timur Enemies https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=4 *Golden Chalice *Pippin *Racists *Katerina de Luca *Rupidrandali *Liars *Slavers *Nobles who misuse their status for their own benefit *A certain Dacian merchant all in gold... Obiuaries https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=5 *None, Vasya has not misted yet. Rumors https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=6 *Rumor has it, Vasya is Bae. Quotes https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=7 *"DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THIS BOOK IS?!" *"Excuse me, I was reading." *(Squeaking whenever she's kissed) *"A noble must be seen as a pillar of strength for their community." *"It's our job to protect humans. And when I think of that...why should I fear a demon or a legionnaire." Character Inspirations https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=8 * Evie Carnahan (The Mummy) * Danielle de Barbarac (Ever After) * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Mina Harker (Dracula) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Lisa Tepes (Castlevania) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Josephine Montilyet (Dragon Age: Inquisition) * Isabeau D'Anjou (Ladyhawke) * Hurrem Sultan (Magnificent Century) * Marianne de Morangias (Brotherhood of the Wolf) * Sansa Stark (A Song of Ice and Fire) * Thayet jian Wilima (Song of the Lioness/The Immortals) Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKtp4LBdn24 Sleeping Beauty soundtrack, "I Wonder/Do You Hear That" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOsx6zzeqxY Ever After soundtrack, "Danielle's Wings" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrjT7V1nDZc- Moulin Rouge soundtrack, "One Day I'll Fly Away"